Dark Streets
by Defensive
Summary: What would've happened if Cat did escape Tori's house during Cell Block? Cabbie. Rated T for violence.


**Hi everyone!**

**I've been away for too long now. It seems like years, although it's been two months or something. I'm new in the Victorious section, but you'll see me more than once. I enjoyed writing this one shot. Actually, I was writing it when suddenly my PC crashed and I had to write it all over again. I lost my temper, ate a whole bar of chocolate and now I'm feeling fat. Stupid PC. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked to write it. **

**And I don't own Victorious. Or Ariana Grande ;(**

* * *

"Cat!"

"She chewed the leech!"

And indeed, Cat chewed the leech and she was free again, which she didn't realize yet. But when she realized it, Tori and Jade knew this was trouble. Cat looked around and a little smile covered her face. This was it; she could get her phone back.

To be clear, these three girls had a bet. With the boys. And with Sikowitz. They had all handed their phones to Sikowitz and they would get an A for this semester if they could live without their phones for a whole week. You would lose if you used your phone again. And Cat was about to use her phone again, if she could escape Tori's house.

Cat realized she was free and made her go for it. She ran.

Jade and Tori exchanged a look and both knew what to do. "Cat, no!" Jade screamed to the little girl who was trying to find her way out of Tori's house. She tried the kitchen first, but when she didn't find an exit she turned around and headed for the front door. But Tori stood there to stop her.

Cat didn't doubt at all: she pushed Tori out of her way, who fell into a large plant, and opened the front door.

"Ouch!" Tori said.

Jade ran after Cat. Jade was way faster and was about to catch Cat, but when the little girl heard the sound of Jade getting closer, she shrieked and ran faster. She didn't even know where to run. She knew she wanted to go to Hollywood Arts now, but she didn't know where to go because it was so dark. Maybe if she came across something familiar she would know the way to Hollywood Arts.

"Cat, come back! It's dangerous!"

"No!" Cat screamed back at Jade. Jade started to run slower. She stopped and fell to the ground. How could Cat run so fast?

* * *

It was cold, dark and very silent. Only cars in the far distance could be heard. Cat clutched her arms around her body and trembled. Why did she ran away from Tori's house in the middle of the night? How could she be so stupid?

She didn't see anything familiar yet. She felt so hopeless.

"Hey beautiful."

Cat turned around and saw a man. He was a lot taller than her and his breath smelled like alcohol.

"What are you doing here? Alone? In the middle of the night? Don't you know it's dangerous sweetheart?" He stroked her cheek and came closer. Cat looked around if she could see anyone, but she was alone. She felt so scared.

Cat thought for a moment. She knew she had to run. She turned around and tried to run away, but the man grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Oh no. I don't think so."

He slapped her across the face and Cat fell to the ground. She started to cry and tremble even more than before. The man pulled her beautiful red hair and he started to breathe in her face. The smell of alcohol made Cat sick. She kept her eyes closed.

"Cat!"

Cat opened her eyes. She knew that voice.

The man let go of her hair and turned around. Before he could react the unknown person jumped on his back and the drunken man fell to the ground. Somehow, he lost consciousness.

Through her tears, Cat could see who the person was. He stood up and looked at the girl.

"Robbie!"

She ran towards him and he hugged her, maybe a bit uncomfortably. He'd never really hugged a girl before, but he knew he had to protect her now.

"What happened?" Robbie asked, comforting the girl in his arms. Cat only kept sobbing.

Robbie sighed. "I'll take you to my house."

* * *

It was 1PM. Robbie stopped his car in front of his house and carried Cat out of his car. The girl had fallen asleep during the way to Robbie's house.

Robbie opened the front door and placed Cat on the couch. He sat next to her while starting to stroke her good cheek, not the bruised one. Robbie wondered what Cat was doing alone. He was alone in the streets of LA too, but he was a boy. That was different.

Robbie felt relief going through his body when the girl next to him opened her hazel eyes. Cat looked in Robbie's eyes and Robbie in Cat's. There was a silence before Cat started to cry again.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Robbie comforted her and stroke his hand through her hair. She slowly stopped crying.

"Why were you there?" Cat asked.

"What do you mean?"

Cat closed her eyes when she felt a sharp pain in her left cheek, but ignored it later.

"I was at Tori's house with Tori and Jade, talking about the bet. I knew I couldn't go without my phone for a week, so I escaped the house. I was hoping I would find Hollywood Arts to get my phone back, but then..." She stopped. A small tear appeared and she started to sob in Robbie's shirt again. He let her cry for a moment and rubbed her back.

"You were stopped by that man?" Robbie guessed.

He felt her nodding in his lap. "That scary man slapped me and pulled my hair. I was so scared, Robbie."

Robbie understood. Why would anyone hurt Cat? She was like the sweetest girl ever. And so beautiful...

"But why were you there?" Cat asked with a small voice. It became silent for a moment. Robbie laughed a bit. "I wanted to get my phone back as well."

Cat looked up from his lap and sat right up. "Really?" She asked.

Robbie nodded. Cat smiled a little and looked into his eyes. She blushed and looked to the ground. Robbie noticed this and hugged her closely.

"You're cute." Cat giggled.

He was surprised to hear that. But he had an answer.

"You're cuter."

* * *

**Sorry if you wanted a kiss. I thought this was the best ending. Did you like it? Please review. :]**

**Defensive. x**


End file.
